Peculiar Stories
by supergal12000
Summary: Yeah. It's true what I did. Everything. I put on that hood- created a special world for us to play in. I guess your a little surprised my kitsune. You see, I've wanted you for a long time.... SasuNaru Yaoi


The brand new fantasy story I have been bent on making! It's one of the funnest stories I've ever written! So I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! ^___^

Disclaimer: Owning= Nothing of Naruto

"Uzumaki Naruto, report to Sector G Fantasy Fables Realm, I repeat- Sector G. the Fantasy Fables Realm!"

They needed me again. It sure was a busy day in Center Host Agency. There was always something to do here no matter what.

But let me explain myself first, I'm Naruto Uzumaki- a Skimmer. There's a lot of ways I could explain this, so I'll try my best.

Have you ever read a story that was so good, you could almost feel the emotions of that tale? Well the truth of the matter is- all the stories that are created in the human world are actually real. In this magical Universe we call Steos, all stories and books start here. Some characters stories are yet to be made, but with a little help here and there, it is sent into the mind of a human who shares it. But before this must happen, us skimmers must check the stories to make sure it's perfect. Everything in tip top order you know? We want to make sure that every story shows it's full potential when it is ready to be brought out into the human world.

Because everyone knows that a good story always brings happiness and enjoyment to the reader!

So this was my job, I would jump into that stories realm, live through it as a character all the way till the end, and lay my marks making sure everything was A-ok! I have to say that this is my favorite job of them all. Most things run smoothly. Getting promoted meant I could have more control over what kind of person I could be.

Did I explain everything? Oh- I almost forgot! I got was assigned a special mission today! No more side stories for me! I'd get big important tales that would bring joy to all the humans on earth, it was a dream come true!

**_*bonk*_**

"OW~! What was that for?"

Shikamaru held his fist above my head once again.

"Didn't you hear the announcement? Your on the job. It would really be a drag if you were late on your first day.

"Oh yeah! Thanks Shika! I'll catch you for coffee later!"

I ran down the metal hallway and stopped in front of the big metal doors labeled "Fantasy Realm"

"I came here on time! What's my assignment today? Anything daring and valor?"

My head was tilted upwards to the control-man of the door sitting in front of the master computer on a tall ledge above me. His assistant was standing close by holding a clip-board.

"Good evening Naruto! Today the higher-ups want to send you on a special mission! It seems this story realm is a little...ahem-...'different' than usual. Do you think your up for the challenge?"

"Of coarse! What's the title of this one?"

She looked momentarily at her board and fixed her perfectly positioned glasses.

"Little Red Riding Hood. That is the name of your Skim today."

"Little red riding hood? Heh- that's a piece of cake, I've done this story millions of times before. Just send me in and I'll check it out!"

The woman nodded to the door-man and he began initial set-up. I heard a computer typing and the metal portal began to open. As soon as the opening was big enough, I saluted them and jumped into the bright light.

I landed in a grassy clearing and saw the hood of a not so small girl looking around the forest ground intently. She wasn't like most of the little red riding hood girl stories I've been in, her hair a deep black and her eyes as well. I looked at myself in a near-by pond and saw the two gray ears twitching on my head, with a big gray tail trailing behind.

I must be the wolf, this was gonna be easy.

Back at the Agency~

"Do you think we should've told him this was a peculiar 'rogue' story?"

"We can't worry about that now, this is his chance to prove himself. He should be on his toes and prepared for anything at this stage of his job. It is his duty as a Skimmer."

The stout assistant held on to her clip-board tighter.

"I just hope he takes this seriously..."

I watched her in the shadows examining her. I had to admit, she was pretty hot. Kinda flat though... Well, I can compromise. She seemed a little angry though, and she kept mumbling to herself. I managed to catch a sentence or two.

"Hn. Stupid wolf. He said there were tomatoes growing in this clearing."

Tomatoes? That's a lot different from flowers like the stories supposed to be.... Oh well, as I said- I can compromise. This was my chance to sneak to her granny's house. I followed the path to her house and looked at the big double doors.

"So much for a little cottage! This house is gigantic!"

I jumped over the walls and creeped into one of the doors.

"Old granny must be in here somewhere..."

I saw the bed in the corner with the covers already rumpled and I decided it must be her room.

"Must be out or something....oh well, easier for me!"

I lifted up the cover to reveal the little arrangement of clothes underneath.

This was definitely not a regular story.

What kind of grandma wears red hand-cuffs? Nothing else was in the bed. I was at a loss of what to do.

"I need to look more......homey!"

I walked over to a mirror in the room and glanced at myself at all directions.

My top seemed to be missing and I was sporting some pretty tight jeans.

'_Yeah...he TOTALLY won't notice that his grandma's a shirtless boy-wolf...'_

I rolled my eyes and looked around for more clothes.

I found an dark blue apron.

So let's see here:

It's either his grandma likes to cook and works part-time as a forest sheriff.

OR,

This 'little girl' was a crazy pervert.

God I hope it's the first one.

But what the hell was I supposed to do?! There wasn't anything to disguise myself into!

I paced around the fairly big room and suddenly heard a gate opening up ahead.

"Shit, she must be coming!"

While tying on the apron and jumping into the bed covering my face, the door quietly opened.

I heard shuffling going around in the house and foot-steps coming towards the bed. I think I almost died holding my breath.

"Who are you?"

That's a pretty fucking deep voice for a girl!

"What do you mean dear, I'm your grandma."

'_Calm down Naruto, just say the same old lines and everything will work out fine...."_

I peeked through the covers and saw the smirk. Did I ever get a really good look at her face?

I pulled off the covers revealing my two astonished eyes.

"You-your not a girl!"

I was so shocked! What the hell kinda story was this for crying out load!

While smirking, he took off his hood revealing short spiked hair in the back. I must have only saw his long bangs in the front earlier.

He was definitely a guy.

"Grandma what large ears you have."

Wait....that's right. Maybe this story wasn't so bad and he was trying to fix it. I went along with it as well.

"The better to hear you with, my deary"

He sat in closer and looked at my face with fake astonishment.

"Why grandma, what beautiful eyes you have."

His voice was deep and rugged.....things felt a little on edge.

"The better to see you wi- HEY- those aren't your lines!"

"So? This is the way I like _my_ story anyways."

*CLINK*

"That's not fair! You can't just- hey what'd you do to my arms!"

My hands were undoubtedly connected to the bed with the red fuzzy hand-cuffs.

"This- this isn't how things are supposed to go! Your not little red riding hood!"

I was panicking. My cuffs were sealed tight, so I couldn't even call for retreat on my cell phone.

This wasn't going so well.

He went above me and straddled me. While leaning in, he whispered.

"I don't have any family."

Shit, so he didn't even have a grandma to begin with! The fact that he still had handcuffs, was maybe a little unnerving.

"You sadistic freak! Let me go!"

Maybe I was a little more than a little unnerved....

"I can't let you go. It's my job to keep you here, my sweet little wolf..."

He leaned over and licked my exposed neck.

I shivered involuntarily and closed my eyes for a moment.

"What's happening?"

After leaning upwards to inspect me, he smirked evilly and ran a hand down my torso.

"This story is a little different. You see, instead of the wolf eating _me_ I'm going to eat you...."

He ran his tongue lazily across my closed lips.

"Mmmm.....this is nice...."

"Stop that! This isn't how anything goes! It's not right!"

"Don't worry, I assure you this won't hurt a bit. Quite the opposite actually..."

He lifted my legs and untied the apron, leaving my chest unguarded.

Oh the exposure.

"I've waited a long time for you my koi..."

One of my nipples were thoroughly teased and I tried to turn my face away from him.

"N-no.....stop....riding hood..."

"Sasuke, my name's Sasuke."

His mouth went over my other and he sucked gently.

"Wha-t....ah...st...hahn.....mmm....."

It felt really good...

"I won't let you go..."

What was I going to do? He was eating me! It felt like my brain short circuited and died. But then I remembered my wrist watch.

'If I could just press the evacuation button, I can leave for good....'

I jangled my wrists one trying to reach the other. He didn't seem to mind so he kept going further and further down my body. It gives the term 'going down on you' a new meaning.

He was starting on my pants and I tried desperately to reach the button on my left wrist.

'_Almost there......'_

Sasuke's POV

I wanted all of him. Trailing down closer to the place I always wished to be encased in. This was MY story, and I wanted this with every fiber of my being. To slam up and down against me and cry out my name in ecstasy as I pounded harder and harder. I wanted to be inside him.

He wiggled around and moaned here and there, but his protests stopped a while ago.

_'Hn. Now he wants it.'_

He wants _me_... I wanted to taste him from bottom to top. All the flavors of his body mine to savor. In actuality,

I was the real wolf.

As I jingled his pants button open I moved up to his face to steal his mouth.

I forced him to oblige and completely overtook him. I mixed my saliva with him, I rubbed my tongue against his. It was all so intense. After a good minute of licking his inside. I faced his clouded eyes and stared for a moment. But before I could even say anything he started to fade away like a digital picture, and the last words I heard were just as shocking.

**_'I'm sorry....goodbye'_**

And then he was gone. From this moment, from my life, from MY story.

"Hn. How cunning of him."

I sat up and put on my clothes.

After all, I had no time to waste in returning to the C.H.A.

I do work there also.

Oh, did I ever mention that?

**END OF CHAPTER 1~**

This has got to be the funnest story I have written in a long time! I just love it to pieces~ I wish everyone else like it too! Please review after reading and I'll make some more. Where do you think Naruto will meet Sasuke once again in the story realms? Stay tuned and I'll catch up on that ^__^


End file.
